


Boxmore vs. NOS-4-A-Two

by paulytron999



Series: The "Boxmore vs. NOS-4-A2" Saga [2]
Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Action, Boxkids care about each other, Hypnotism, Multi, Nosey is still a creep, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulytron999/pseuds/paulytron999
Summary: Darrell and Shannon sneak out for a night of fun, but get a nasty surprise in the form of the Energy Vampire that terrorized them all those nights ago.





	Boxmore vs. NOS-4-A-Two

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel I don't know if anybody asked for!

Darrell leapt out of the window, his sister following suit. Darrell punched Shannon in the upper arm.

"TAGYOUREIT!" Darrell shrieked with glee as he ran off at top speed. Shannon giggled and began to pursue her brother. They happily skipped through the city streets, unaware that in the shadows, someone was watching.

"Mmm, well if it isn't little Darrell and Shannon without that foolish meathead chicken protecting them?" NOS-4-A2 licked his lips. "Lovely."

NOS let out a shriek as he ascended, making dag sure to keep out of his little ones' sight.

Darrell and Shannon laughed as they walked down the city streets.

"Wow, I'm having so much fun already!" Shannon chirped.

"Me too! And we haven't really done anything yet!" Darrell waved his arms frantically. "Uh, what did we sneak out to do again?"

Shannon tapped on her wrist, bringing up her little holo wrist thingy.

"Well, we should be coming up on this nightclub soon." Shannon exposited. She looked up and wondered how she didn't notice the flashing lights and pounding bass sooner. She danced over to the door and held it open.

"You first, Monsieur!" Shannon gestured towards the doorway. Darrell stepped through, tipping an imaginary hat.

"Merci, Madame!" Darrell replied. Shannon soon followed him in. NOS landed a few feet away, slowly levitating towards the door.

"Oh, they're just so cute! Soon, I shall feed upon them and win their hearts." NOS stuttered. "Well, uh, more like glorbs. But, uh, well, you get the point."

NOS crept into the club, staying low to the ground. He crawled through the crowds until he saw what he was looking for.

Shannon and Darrell were happily dancing to the blaring music.

"I CANT EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK!!!" Darrell shouted.

"YOU'RE SCARED OF SINKS?!?! ME TOO!!!!" Shannon shouted in reply.

NOS crawled faster, then grabbed what he thought was one of his little ones' legs. Immediately, he clamped down with his teeth.

"Ow!"

From what little he could discern, that was neither Shannon nor Darrell that he bit into. A delicate turquoise hand clamped around his neck and pulled him up. Rad snarled at the energy vampire. NOS smirked as he electrified his entire body, knocking Rad out cold. He spread his wings and rose above the crowded dance floor, letting out a shriek that drowned out even the speakers.

Shannon and Darrell looked up and nearly oiled themselves.

"Oh, scrap, run!" Shannon screamed. She grabbed Darrell by the wrist and pulled him out of the club. NOS noticed this and chuckled.

"Think you can escape so easily, my sweet little fruit snacks? Think again!" NOS flew out the door after them.

Shannon and Darrell ran as fast as they could, picking up the pace when they heard the familiar bestial scream. They arrived back at Boxmore fairly quickly. Shannon jumped into the window.

"Darrell, get in, hurry!" Shannon yelled. Darrell grabbed onto the windowsill and tried to pull himself up frantically. Shannon screamed as she saw NOS soaring towards her brother at record-breaking speed. She grabbed Darrell's arms and tried to pull him up, but it was too late. NOS grabbed Darrell by the waist and pulled him away from his sister. He purred happily as he nuzzled his prize.

"DARRELL, NO!" Shannon shrieked in anguish.

"Oh, don't be sad, my dear, I'll be back for you shortly!" NOS reassured before flying away. Shannon turned around and took off down the hallway.

Raymond was sleeping in his bed, cuddling with his Astrotrain figure. Shannon stormed in and turned on the lights. She ran over to her younger brother and shook him awake.

"Raymond, wake up!" Shannon frantically whisper-yelled. Raymond slowly stirred, turning his head to his sister.

"What is it, sister?" Raymond asked. "You'd best have a good reason to disturb my beauty rest."

"That vampire is back and he has Darrell!" Shannon screamed. Raymond immediately shot up and grabbed his baseball bat.

"Sister, let's go slay a vampire."

vvv

Shannon and Raymond looked around for any sign of where NOS might have taken their brother.

"Nothing over here!" Shannon yelled.

"Just as it is here!" Raymond yelled back. He sighed sadly. "We've looked everywhere."

Shannon saw a glimmer from the corner of her eye. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was a piece of glass. She looked up, and what she saw shocked her to her very core.

"What have you found, sis-" Raymond fell silent.

Right ahead of the siblings was a large pipe strewn with the fluids, parts, and bodies of various robots. Raymond gagged.

"Urgh, that monster! We cannot allow our brother to suffer the same fate!" Raymond charged into the tunnel.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shannon ran in after him.

vvv

NOS dropped Darrell onto a memory foam mattress that was on top of a tower of robot corpses.

"WAH!" Darrell shouted. "Wha-What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing just yet." NOS replied. He waved his hand, and on cue, one of the surrounding corpses rose up and started walking towards Darrell. Darrell shivered in fear.

"Relax, little one," NOS purred. "my little friend only wishes to help soothe you."

The zombie robot caressed Darrell's leg and began to massage it. Darrell sighed.

"Oh, hey, that feels pretty nice, actually." Darrell sighed and flopped back on the mattress. NOS floated over and began to sing.

"Trust in me, just in me, shut your eye, trust in me" NOS sang as he stared into Darrell's optic. His monocle displayed an image of a spinning spiral. Darrell felt himself slowly slipping away, sighing contentedly. He closed his eye, falling into a deep trance. NOS licked his lips.

"I would have waited an eternity for this. Your heart, er, glorb, er, heart is mine now, Cherryboy!" NOS yelled triumphantly. He pulled Darrell up and prepared to sink his teeth in.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, FOUL BEAST!"

NOS pulled away and looked down. He groaned when he saw Raymond, brandishing a baseball bat while Shannon nervously peered out from behind him.

"Oh, it's the pesky chicken boy again. Though I must thank you for bringing my beautiful little citrus girl with you. Saves me the flight." NOS-4-A2's hands surged with electricity. "Care for a rematch?"

Raymond pointed the bat at the energy vampire. "EN GARDE, FRAGBOY."

NOS charged at Raymond, letting out a feral screech. Raymond held up the bat and successfully blocked him. NOS kept pushing though. Raymond turned his head to his sister.

"Shannon, go!" Raymond commanded. Shannon nodded and ran over to the tower. It wobbled as she scaled it. Shannon finally got to the top to find her entranced brother.

"Darrell, wake up! C'mon, you big dummy, snap out of it!" Shannon began to cry. "P-Please, I-I need you."

As soon as Shannon's tears hit his plating, Darrell's eye shot open. He sat up, rubbing his forehead.

"Darrell! You're alive!" Shannon hugged her older brother tight.

"Ugh, what's happening?" Darrell was very disoriented.

"No time to explain, you need to get out of here!" Shannon replied. She placed Darrell on her back and jumped off, causing the tower to topple over in NOS and Raymond's direction. Raymond quickly took notice and ran away. NOS turned around and screamed, but it was too late. He was crushed by the carcasses of his victims.

As soon as they all got out of the pipe, the Boxbots sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't think we'll see that brute again for a while." Raymond chuckled. He picked up his siblings, holding them close. "Let's go home, you can sleep in my bed if you want."

Darrell and Shannon nodded twice.

vvv

Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond flopped onto Raymond's bed, quickly huddling into a ball. Time flew by quicker than any of them could conceive, and soon enough the sun was up.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUCKETS OF BOLTS!" Lord Boxman screamed. The Boxbots awoke with a start. They dragged themselves out of bed and marched down the hallway. "IMPERATOR REX AND ZAPCHILLES BROKE UP AND LAKEWOOD PLAZA IS GOING TO PAY FOR IT!!!"

The Boxbots wearily smiled at one another, knowing they would always have each other's backs.

vvv

Fink scoured the wreckage, looking for her friend.

"Nosey?!?! You alright?!?!" Fink called out.

"Over here..." A weak voice called. Fink scuttled over and found NOS-4-A2 crushed under a pile of corpses.

"Oh, Nosey." Fink pulled NOS out from under the wreckage. "You should really cool it about those Boxdweebs. You're just gonna keep getting hurt."

"But..." NOS took a breath. "But they're so beautiful. I simply must have them."

Fink pulled NOS onto her back.

"Save your energy, bud." Fink grinned. "Don't worry, I'll fix you up in no time!"

Fink walked out through one of the pipes, NOS dragging behind.

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and concrit are much appreciated!


End file.
